The Space Empire (Lore Article)
This is a lore article regarding the Space Empire. For a description of what the empire would look like in possible future games, please click here. The Space Empire will be the main focus of both an upcoming story, tilted From The Sky by GAK16, as well as an upcoming roleplay scenario. Introduction The Space Empire is from the planet Yytevxeg (Pronounced I-eet-ve-G-lug), which is approximately 3 galaxies away from Inamorta. Considering the fastest route to Inamorta from Yytevxeg, it would take approximately 300 to 400 years to get there using regular Earth rocket technology from present day. However, The Space Empire is much more advanced than we are today, so it would only take approximately 50 years. Quick Facts Distance from Inamorta to Yytevxeg: About 2006534 miles (About 3332384.3 km) Distance time: About 15 years (14.9872) Average mph on Space Empire ships: 78mph Average stats of member of Space Empire: History Yytevxeg was once a beautiful planet with many trees, streams, and food. Animals that were edible flourished. But as civilization expanded on the planet, the animals started dying for food, leaving less and less. The same thing starts as there are less and less trees and less and less water in the streams. Soon, the civilization had been named the "Space Empire", as it was a massive civilization and it had very advanced technology. Soon, Yyytevxeg was turned into a massive series of mega-cities. Because they had run out of resources, the Space Empire started creating weapons and used them to conquer planets for their resources. Now the empire expandes throughout a whole solar system. But, Yytevxeg was still dying. Soon, Yytevxeg started collapsing and the Empire moved from their home planet, watching it collaspe into a million asteroids. Moving to the nearest habitable planet to fit their great empire, the Space Empire landed of Gutaleray, a planet even larger than Yytevxeg. The Army The Space Empire has a super advanced military. To match the Earth's primitve lifeforms, they evolved into the troops such as Space Warrior. Before that, the military was divided into 5 sections: The Honor Guard, The Shadow Assassins, The Main Army, The Special Forces, and The Destroyers. Each of these possessed a certain responsibility and role in the army serving the queen of the empire. * The Honor Guard ** The Honor Guard is responsible of protecting the Royal Family and their most trusted allies. The Honor Guard are super elite soldiers who have full plasma blue and slime green body armor, a visor with interchangeable mouth guard connected to the helmet, and powerful plasma spears, only made for the most elite warriors being able to transform into any weapon. * The Shadow Assassins ** The Shadow Assassins were made to kill off any major enimies to the throne, including royalty if needed. They were more trained that the Honor Guard, but were less regonized and only a few know the secret of who they are and live to tell the tale. * TO BE FINISHED Category:Lore Articles Category:GAK16